Kuro (Meanie Version)
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Mingyu tidak pernah peduli akan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia yang sedang melindungi anak kucing dari derasnya hujan. / Meanie, BL, AU, OOC. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's 'Kuroneko wa Shippo de Amareu' manga. / Slightly different with Kuro (MinYoon version)


**Kuro (Meanie Version)**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rate** : T+

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Mingyu tidak pernah peduli akan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, tapi semuanya berubah saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia yang sedang melindungi anak kucing dari derasnya hujan. / Meanie, BL, AU, OOC. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's 'Kuroneko wa Shippo de Amareu' manga. / Slightly different with Kuro (MinYoon version)

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, OOC, Plotless. Inspired by Fujikawa Ruri's manga. Another version of 'Kuro'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuro**

Mingyu menggigit ujung rokoknya di sela bibir sementara dia berusaha menyeimbangkan plastik berisi bahan makanan untuk uji coba resep terbaru di tangan kirinya dan payung di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan dia melihat butiran hujan yang terus-menerus turun dari langit. Belakangan ini hujan terus-menerus mengguyur Seoul dan mau tidak mau membuat Mingyu malas keluar rumah.

Kalau saja _deadline_ menu baru untuk restorannya tidak semakin dekat, Mingyu tidak akan mau keluar rumah hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk uji coba resep barunya. Ya, Mingyu bekerja sebagai _chef_ di restoran miliknya dan saat ini dia sedang libur atau lebih tepatnya cuti untuk mencari inspirasi menu baru yang nantinya akan menjadi _highlight_ bulan ini di restorannya.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat seseorang berambut hitam berjongkok di depan semak-semak. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang sosok itu lakukan dengan diam di bawah hujan seperti itu. _Blazer_ sekolahnya basah kuyup begitu pula tubuhnya dan tas yang disandangnya di punggung.

Tadinya Mingyu ingin tidak peduli dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri sosok berambut hitam itu. Mingyu berdiri di belakangnya dan memayungi pemuda itu.

Si pemuda yang menyadari kalau dirinya tidak lagi ditetesi air hujan mendongak dan Mingyu melihat wajah paling manis yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih bersih dengan bibir tipis dan mata yang sipit dan tajam dengan bola mata berwarna hitam. Poninya yang basah menutupi dahinya dan Mingyu merasa seperti dirinya melihat sosok anak kucing saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Mingyu menggigit _filter_ rokoknya sebelum berbicara agar rokok itu tidak lepas dari sela bibirnya, "Kau sedang apa?"

Si pemuda diam, kemudian dia berbalik dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada di antara lengannya dan terbungkus _blazer_ sekolahnya.

Itu.. anak kucing kecil berwarna hitam.

"Aku.. melindunginya dari hujan." Si pemuda menunduk menatap kucing dalam pelukannya, "Dia bisa sakit kalau basah karena kehujanan."

Mingyu mendengus, jadi pemuda _ehemmanisehem_ ini memutuskan untuk berhujan-hujan hanya untuk melindungi makhluk mungil berbulu hitam itu agar tidak sakit. "Tapi kau sendiri bisa sakit. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumahmu saja?"

Si pemuda manis menggeleng, "Ayahku tidak suka ada binatang peliharaan di rumah kami karena dia alergi anjing."

"Tapi yang ada di pelukanmu itu kucing."

"Sama saja, _Appa_ tetap tidak suka."

Mingyu diam, hujan masih turun dengan deras dan dia bisa melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar samar karena kedinginan. Helaan napas pelan keluar dari sela bibir Mingyu, dia meludahkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya di bawah kakinya. "Kau akan terus diam di sini sampai hujan berhenti? Kau sudah gemetar."

Si pemuda menunduk dalam, kelihatannya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, "Mau ke rumahku? Kau bisa menitipkan kucing itu untuk sementara di rumahku."

Si pemuda mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan itu terlihat amat sangat imut di mata Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya gembira.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Namaku Mingyu, siapa namamu?"

Si pemuda bergerak untuk bangun, "Aku.. Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Wonwoo, siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas dan ternyata dia tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Mingyu, hanya berbeda lantai. Mingyu tinggal di lantai empat sedangkan Wonwoo di lantai tujuh.

Mingyu membuka lemari pendinginnya dan mengeluarkan susu kotak dari sana, dia membawa karton susu itu ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang berjongkok dengan anak kucing itu yang sedang mengeong padanya di lantai. Kepala Wonwoo tertutup handuk yang tadi diberikan Mingyu karena seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Mingyu mengulurkan karton susu itu pada Wonwoo, "Aku akan memberinya susu, sebaiknya kau keringkan tubuhmu." Mingyu mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan meletakkannya di hadapan si kucing kecil.

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu dan mengangguk, dia mengusak rambut basahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sementara Mingyu berjongkok dan memberikan susu pada si anak kucing dengan menggunakan piring kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan meminumnya atau tidak, tapi semoga saja dia meminumnya." Mingyu berujar acuh seraya memperhatikan si anak kucing yang sedang mengendus-ngendus piring berisi susu itu penuh minat.

Wonwoo memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir dan dia tersenyum gembira saat melihat kucing itu mulai menjilat susu di dalam piring.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bersama pemantiknya. Mingyu menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan menyulutnya, "Kau boleh meninggalkan anak kucing itu di sini."

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin terlihat begitu imut dan Mingyu semakin merasa kalau Wonwoo sangat mirip dengan anak kucing yang dipungutnya walaupun wajah Wonwoo terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Mingyu mengangguk, dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. "Ya, aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Jadi kurasa menambah satu anggota baru bukan masalah."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit seperti anak kucing, "Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk membantumu merawatnya!" ujarnya gembira dengan wajah berbinar.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, dia melirik kucing kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan susunya kemudian wajah gembira Wonwoo.

' _Aku merasa seperti baru saja memungut dua ekor kucing kecil..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Wonwoo selalu datang ke apartemen Mingyu untuk membantunya merawat kucing kecil yang mereka beri nama ' _Kuro'_. Wonwoo selalu datang sepulang sekolah dengan membawakan berbagai macam hadiah untuk Kuro seperti mainan, makanan kucing, ataupun kalung untuk kucing kecil itu.

Mulanya Mingyu memang tidak terlalu menganggap kehadiran Wonwoo, tapi setelah lebih dari tiga minggu Wonwoo bolak-balik ke rumahnya dan berkunjung hingga malam hari untuk bermain bersama Kuro serta menjadi pencicip masakannya, Mingyu mulai memperhatikan kehadiran Wonwoo. Kadang dia akan duduk diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk bermain dengan Kuro. Wonwoo bisa dibilang pendiam, dia tidak banyak bicara dengan Mingyu dan biasanya dia hanya akan sibuk dengan Kuro. Jika mereka bicara, itupun karena Mingyu meminta pendapat Wonwoo soal hasil masakannya.

Tapi setiap kali Wonwoo asik bersama Kuro, Mingyu merasa seperti melihat dua ekor anak kucing yang sedang bermain satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi rambut Wonwoo yang sewarna dengan bulu Kuro serta matanya yang tajam seperti kucing justru mempertegas bayangan itu.

"Kuro, aku datang." Wonwoo menyapa Kuro yang berjalan menghampirinya saat Mingyu baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kuro mengeong dengan ribut sementara Wonwoo membuka lengannya dan Kuro melompat dengan gembira ke dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus bulu halus Kuro dalam pelukannya. Mingyu memperhatikan interaksi mereka dalam diam dengan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Wonwoo, bisa kau jaga Kuro sebentar? Aku mau memasak." Mingyu berjalan ke dalam apartemennya seraya mengacak surai berwarna _grey ash_ miliknya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Mingyu- _ssi_ mau membuat apa lagi?"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoodari balik bahunya, "Semacam pasta, nanti kau juga tahu. Aku akan minta pendapatmu seperti biasa." Mingyu menuding ruang tamu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau bermain saja dengan Kuro di ruang tamu."

Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo yang mengangguk patuh dan Mingyu meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghisap rokoknya dengan jari yang sibuk mengaduk saus di panci. Hari ini dia berencana membuat pasta panggang dengan isi daging giling. Sebenarnya bahan isi untuk pasta ini adalah ikan, tapi karena Wonwoo tidak bisa makan ikan, maka Mingyu menggantinya menjadi daging.

Asap berwarna putih keluar dari sela bibir Mingyu, dia mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang berada di sebelah kompor kemudian mencicipi sausnya. Sebenarnya merokok bukanlah kebiasaan yang sehat untuk seorang juru masak seperti Mingyu. Tapi karena merokok sudah menjadi kebiasaan utamanya sejak dia berumur 20 tahun, Mingyu tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Uhm, anu.."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dia melihat Wonwoo sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan gugup. Dia memainkan ujung lengan _sweater_ nya yang menutupi nyaris setengah telapak tangannya dan hanya menyisakan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, dia mencicipi saus di panci dan tersenyum puas karena rasanya yang sesuai. "Kau tunggu saja bersama Kuro."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Kuro tidur."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada beberapa tomat segar di atas meja dapur.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu tolong potong tomatnya. Aku mau merebus pasta."

Mingyu mengambilkan pisau dan _cutting board_ untuk Wonwoo, "Potong kecil-kecil saja. Aku akan memanggangnya nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menerima pisau yang disodorkan Mingyu. Mingyu berbalik dan mulai merebus pasta. Beberapa menit mereka bekerja dalam keheningan dan akhirnya Mingyu selesai merebus pasta.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat pekerjaan Wonwoo, "Wonwoo, bagaimana dengan.. Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Mingyu terkekut.

Wonwoo berjengit kaget, dia berusaha menutupi tomat-tomat yang hancur di atas papan kayu itu namun Mingyu yang memang lebih besar darinya berhasil melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memotong tomat?" ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah pucat.

Mingyu menghela napas keras kemudian dia tersenyum, "Sini kuajarkan."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri sementara dia berdiri di belakang Wonwoo seraya memegang kedua tangannya dan membimbingnya untuk memotong dengan benar.

"Pegang pisaunya dengan tangan kananmu dan jangan menekannya terlalu kuat karena tomat itu lunak." ujar Mingyu dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Uhm, Mingyu _-ssi.._ "

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan seintim ini denganku."

"Hah?"

"Tolong jangan sedekat itu denganku, karena aku.. menyukai Mingyu- _ssi_."

Mingyu membulatkan bola matanya, apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Wonwoo?

"Kau bercanda." ujar Mingyu, dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan Wonwoo sendiri sudah berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku serius, aku sudah menyukai Mingyu- _ssi_ sejak lama."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, "Memangnya kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

"Lima bulan lalu saat aku baru pindah ke apartemen ini. Mingyu- _ssi_ membantuku membawa barang-barangku dan Mingyu- _ssi_ juga menolongku dari pria hidung belang di kereta dua minggu lalu. Makanya aku sangat senang saat Mingyu- _ssi_ menolongku dan Kuro bahkan mengizinkanku berkunjung ke sini."

Mingyu diam, pengakuan Wonwoo terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Dia ingat dia pernah menolong seseorang yang nyaris dilecehkan di kereta dua minggu lalu, tapi karena dia acuh, dia tidak peduli pada sosok yang ditolongnya. Bahkan Mingyu rasa dia tidak menatap si korban saat dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Mingyu- _ssi_. Aku harap Mingyu- _ssi_ mau menerimaku."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan dan mengacak rambutnya. Dia tidak yakin soal ini karena dia tidak pernah menganggap Wonwoo lebih dari sekedar tetangga yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya. Lagipula bisa jadi Wonwoo hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya, biar bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun.

"Wonu, kurasa kau salah. Kau tidak menyukaiku, mungkin kau hanya merasa berterima kasih karena aku menolongmu beberapa kali." ujar Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku serius."

Mingyu berdecak pelan. Otaknya berputar alasan apa lagi yang harus dia berikan pada Wonwoo.

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku akan membuatmu melihatku."

"Aku sudah tidur dengan banyak orang, terutama kekasihku. Setiap aku memiliki kekasih, aku pasti mengajaknya tidur bersama. Apa kau siap?"

Wonwok terdiam, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk. Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkat dagunya, "Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan mengangguk. Kemudian Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo dan melumatnya. Mulanya ciuman itu berlangsung santai karena Mingyu hanya mencoba membuktikan keseriusan perasaan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo justru melenguh penuh kebutuhan dan merapat pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeram, "Wonwoo, aku bisa kehilangan kendali."

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu erat-erat, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mingyu menggeram lagi. Dia menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap bola mata hitam kelam milik Wonwoo. "Kau yakin untuk menjadi milikku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pasti.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Kalau begitu terima konsekuensinya karena jika kau milikku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah." ujar Mingyu kemudian dia mematikan kompor yang masih menyala dan menggendong Wonwoo ala koala.

"Ma-makan malamnya?" ujar Wonwoo bingung.

"Aku sedang menggendong makan malamku. Jangan banyak protes dan nikmati saja, _kitten_."

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya kemudian segera membanting pintu kamarnya. Persetan dengan menu barunya, baginya Wonwoo adalah menu yang harus segera dicicipi saat ini.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Wakakak, udah tau plotless, malah dibikin versi lainnya. Hahaha

Ini iseng (lagi) soalnya meanie juga sesuai sama imej yang mau aku munculin di Kuro ini. Hahaha

Hope you guys like it~

Dan aku sangat berharap ada yang bersedia memberikan sedikit review dan tanggapannya untuk diriku walaupun fanfiknya plotless dan pendek begini. Dan maafkan aku karena malah membuat versi lainnya dari si Kuro ini. Huks /pundung di pojokkan.

Btw, kalian lebih suka yang versi mana dari si Kuro ini? Hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Sayang, mau kopi?" tawar Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang baru saja datang ke apartemennya dan sedang duduk di sofa dengan Kuro yang bermain dan menggigiti jempol kakinya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan mengangguk singkat.

Mingyu kembali ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas kopi untuk Wonwoo dan membawanya padanya. Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Wonwoo lalu memberikan mug berisi kopi untuk Wonwoo dan menyesap mug berisi kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, "Baru pulang sekolah? Tidak biasanya kau di sekolah sampai larut." Mingyu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15 malam, biasanya Wonwoo selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya sebelum jam enam sore.

Wonwoo meneguk sedikit kopinya kemudian menatap Mingyu, "Aku dan teman-teman sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara festival sekolah nanti."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, "Memangnya kau mau membuat acara apa?"

Wonwoo bergeser sedikit dan meraih tasnya yang berada di ujung sofa, Mingyu duduk diam memperhatikan seraya menyesap kopinya. Dia melihat Wonwoo mengaduk-aduknya tasnya sebentar kemudian menarik keluar sesuatu seperti bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam dengan hiasan renda putih di antara telinga kucing itu.

"Kami akan membuka _maid cafe_ dan aku akan menjadi salah satu _maid_ kucing di sana," jelas Wonwoo kemudian memakai bando itu di kepalanya. "Cocok tidak?" tanyanya polos.

Dan Mingyu nyaris saja tersedak kopinya sendiri saat melihat betapa lucunya Wonwoo dengan bando telinga kucing di kepalanya. Dia terbatuk pelan dan berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa mulai panas melihat Wonwoo.

"Oya, aku juga punya _choker_ nya dan pakaian _maid_ untuk ini." ujar Wonwoo kemudian kembali mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _choker_ dengan lonceng kecil di tengahnya dan sebuah kostum _maid_ berwarna hitam dengan hiasan renda putih di sekeliling kerah, ujung lengan pendeknya, di pinggang, dan juga di ujung rok yang Mingyu perkirakan panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut. Wonwoo memakai _choker_ nya kemudian dia berdiri seraya menunjukkan kostum maidnya pada Mingyu, "Lihat, jadi nanti aku hanya perlu memakai _stocking_ hitam, ekor kucingnya sudah ditempel di rok ini."

Mingyu semakin panas. Apalagi saat dia mendengar bunyi gemerincing lembut dari lonceng yang berada di leher Wonwoo saat dia bergerak-gerak untuk menunjukkan kostumnya. Dia menggeram rendah kemudian menarik Wonwoo dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman terburu-buru dan agak kasar.

Wonwoo terengah dan berusaha mendorong Mingyu saat napasnya habis dan untungnya Mingyu mengerti dan segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus telinga kucing di kepala Wonwoo, sedangkan kostum Wonwoo tergeletak begitu saja di bawah sofa "Kau kucing kecil yang nakal, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?"

"Eh?" ujar Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu menyeringai, " _Prepare yourself, my little kitten. 'Cause I won't let you go tonight_."

 **End**


End file.
